Deadly Mistakes
by ShazzyBella
Summary: A teenage werewolve wanders on to the pack's territory, and Gabriel and the others intend on finding out her motives. Better, must-read summary inside...rating might change. FINISHED! BE LOOKING FOR THE SEQUEL! :
1. Chapter 1

Summary/Explaination

Alright, so I combined the movie and the book (the book was much better). If you haven't seen the movie, things could get very frustrating for you. If you have, great! It uses the plot from the book, not the movie. Now, I used the way they transform in the movie because I really don't think I could write something like in the book. Rafe lived, but barely, and most everyone in pack wishes he had died. He went through a lot to prove he deserved to be a part of the pack, and Gabriel forgave him. Things didn't work out in Vermont, so the pack moved to Bucharest, Romania where the _loup-garoux_ originated. There, they are living out their lives free from prosecution and discovery. A female teenage werewolve has "wandered" on to their territory, and they mean to find her motive.

That's it hope you enjoy, please R&R! Just for reference, I described everyone the way they looked in the movie except for Esme. I kinda used Aunt Astrid for her...

Chapter 1

I sat down at the bar and waited for the bartender to offer me something, my fingers tapping my leg absentmindedly. He walked up to me and smiled, leaning on the counter. I smiled back, actually wishing I could get out of there. But, I had promised myself I would do what I had come here for and check out the pack that was rumored to be running here.

"Shot of whiskey," I said kindly, making him raise his eyebrows. He got it for me, watching as I struck a match and lit the surface of the drink. I let it set and then blew out the flames, swallowing the contents. I turned back to the mass of dancing people, watching as they moved and twisted with each other. I could smell quite a few wolves here, and since they all spoke with one another I assumed they belonged to the pack that I had been looking for.

There was a group of boys spread out on the crumbling ledge that surrounded the dancers, their tongues practically hanging out of their mouths as they watched the human women move their bodies below. One looked up from the mass and towards the bar, his eyes scanning the counter until they stopped on me. I narrowed my eyes and studied him, already knowing his intentions. He jumped down limberly and made his way past other pack members, nodding hellos and such.

The rest of his group followed, intrigued at what their friend had spotted. When he was about twenty feet from me he stopped, his nostrils flaring as my scent filled his nose, the rest of them shifting nervously when they understood what I was. I was a _loup-garoux_, just like them, and I was not part of their pack. I was an outsider, a stranger, a stray that had wandered on to their territory. I smiled and stood up, turning and walking towards the stairs that lead to the exit. I hadn't intended on catching anyone's eye, and now I had to make a quick getaway.

I reached the stairs and grabbed the railing, trying not to act nervous. The leader of their small group jumped over the metal handhold and landed on the stairs in front of me, a mischevious smile on his face. He stepped down one stair and I let go of the railing and turned around, coming face to face with the rest of the boys in the group. Some of them were missing, probably running to tell their leader that they'd discovered a newcomer. The leader grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him, his shaggy brown hair framing his face.

"Now, come on. Where are you going?" he asked with a chuckle, stepping down closer to me. I smiled and yanked my wrist away, motioning for him to move.

"I was leaving, actually. But it seems an asshole has found his way on to my path," I answered, knowing it wasn't the smartest thing to start insulting people. He laughed, taking the last few steps and standing next to me, his face inches from mine.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned, his voice low and menacing. I smiled, snickering at him.

"I suppose you're expecting this, but that's none of your business," I replied, making the others chuckle. A girl about my age sauntered up to us, her emerald green dress barely clinging to her pretty frame as she moved. The boys parted and let her through, her eyes hard as she stared at me. We were exactly the same height, so neither one of us could really stare the other down.

"Come with me." I narrowed my eyes, but said nothing as I complied. She led me to a table, and she sat down and scooted in next to a black haired man. So, this was their leader and queen bitch. Intimidating, no doubt, but his coy smile did catch me off gaurd.

"What's your business here?" he asked, his voice serious despite the friendly grin he wore.

"Well, what most people do when they visit the city." He sat and waited for an answer, lying his arm on the girl. "Site seeing." The boys laughed as they walked up behind me, sitting down in the round booth. He chuckled, his voice deep and meaningful.

"Smart ass, this one," the boys' leader stated, his smile vicotrious.

"Shut up, Rafe. You don't exactly have room to talk," the girl retorted, the others smirking. He shot her a look, daring her to insult him again in front of me.

"Site seeing, interesting how you decided that clubbing was on the agenda," the leader responded, making me laugh.

"I don't think this is considered clubbing," I replied, smiling as kindly and non-threatening as I could.

"What pack are you with?"

"I'm not," I stated, my smile fading into an expressionless line. He narrowed his eyes slightly as his smile faded, sitting forward and lying his arms on the table.

"Then why are you here?" he asked, his voice firm.

"I heard that these parts where known to be safe from prosecution. I decided to see if it the rumors where true," I answered, my voice amazingly steady.

"And if they are?" I shrugged, looking around aimlessly.

"I might just hang out here for a little while," I said, praying he didn't rip me apart for the statement. He nodded, and cocked his head some.

"Well, the rumors are true, for once. But, if your expecting to stay here you're going to have to prove yourself," he stated simply, everyone looking at him in surprise. Even I was shocked, I hadn't expected getting into this pack would be so easy. But, I would take the challenge and hope it was something I was good at.

"Understood." He smiled and sat back, seeming a little more relaxed.

"What's your name?" My name...a very interesting question, but an understandable one.

"Antoinette Stark," I said, the leader's face becoming expressionless.

"That's a mouth full, isn't it?" asked one of the boys jokingly, suddenly quieting as someone walked up behind me.

"And who's this pretty little number, Gabriel?" asked a smooth voice as a woman walked around me and made one of the boys move so she could sit. Apparently, this was the girl's mother, they looked a lot alike.

"Antoinette Stark," he replied, his voice monotone. She turned her gaze from him to me quickly, her eyes curious.

"Really?" she asked, drawing out the word. I was about ready to jump out of my skin and run for the exit, but my pride and my common sense told me to stay.

"I'm free to go?" I asked Gabriel, waiting for his reponse. He finally nodded, and I turned on my heel and headed up the stairs towards the exit. I made it out on to the street and broke into a run, begging for a car to hit me. I constantly checked to make sure no one was following me, even taking the long way around to my apartment to be safe. I ran down the dank alley and slowed to a walk as I entered the building, jogging up the stairs. I quickly unlocked the door and rushed inside, locking it once I was in. I lept across the small room and landed on my bed in a sobbing mess, hugging the pillow to my face to try and supress my tears.

My family was the famous Starks, supposedly one of the only two surviving families that were directly descended from the Moon herself. Every time I told another of our kind my name, they always had questions and most of them started with my family. That's when I normally walked away, I never had the nerve to tell them they were dead. I had run from America, trying to work my way here to Romania in hopes of finding safety. I was nineteen, rebellious, and grief-stricken. It didn't help that I had a constant guilt that cling to me like a baby to it's mother.

* * *

A knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts, my eyes moving from the toast in front of me to the source of the noise. I wiped my mouth and stood up, walking to the door before the visitor felt it necessary to knock again. I looked through the peephole to see one of the boys from the other night, his hands in his pockets as he bounced in hall nervously. I opened and looked at him, a shy smile on his face when he saw me.

"Hey. Gabriel wanted me to tell you that he'll be here tonight at ten," he stated, his blonde hair catching the sun that came in from the hallway window. I nodded solemnly, begginning to close the door.

"Um, my name's Willem. You can call me Will, though," he said quickly, trying to get it out before I closed the door. I opened it some more and furrowed my brows in surprise, and small smile creeping to my face.

"Interesting. You can call me Toni. You know, to save you the trouble," I responded, making him chuckle.

"Thanks. You'll do alright, you know, at the challenge or whatever," he replied, catching me off gaurd. Well, wasn't he just the sweetest thing this side of where ever I was?

"Um, thanks. Do you..." I couldn't believe I was going to ask him this. "Do you want to go for a run or something?" He laughed a little, his smile as bright as his hair.

"Yeah." I smiled, leaning on the door some.

"Cool. I meet you downstairs then," I replied and he nodded, walking down the hall. I rolled my eyes, annoyed with myself. Wasn't I just completly desperate? I pulled on my shoes and put my keys in my pocket, heading out of the apartment and downstairs quickly. He was standing outside with his back to the entrance, his hands still deep in his pockets. I opened the door and stepped out, taking a large breath. He smiled at me, making me roll my eyes.

"Try to keep up," I stated, taking off down the alleyway. I turned the corner and hopped over a spilled bag on the sidewalk, crossing the street and pushing off the brick building with my foot as I rounded the corner. I could hear him behind me, his footsteps even and unwavering as I weaved between people and buildings. I caught sight of one of the other boys staring at us from across the square as we pressed on, making me laugh. I saw Will wave him over to join us, dodging people. He did, the lead changing with every corner and move we made as we ran farther. Willem finally tripped in front of me, everyone toppling in a mess on the wet ground in a back alley.

"Well, that was very smooth," I gasped, turning my head and smiling at him. He shook his head and stood up, the other boy helping me off the ground.

"I'm Gregory," he stated, brushing off his pants. I nodded, laughing at Will. He hair was plastered to one side of his head where he had landed in a puddle, his hand trying to fix it.

"What have we here?" a voice called from above, unmistakable.

"Sounds like party poopers," I grumbled, brushing my butt off and looking up at Rafe. He smiled, jumping down the fire escape and landing in front of us. Two other boys followed him, leaping down and landing behind us.

"Where'd you run off to, Will? Gabriel's expecting you," Rafe said, smiling coyly as I rolled my eyes.

"Talk about a rat," I mumbled, walking down the alley to the street. There were footsteps as they followed me, shoving each other as they leapt around.

"A rat? I don't think it's very smart for a stray to be insulting people." I laughed, leaning up against the building and shaking my head.

"Wow. Not only a jerk, but a tight ass, too. Jeez, loosen up. It's not rules and governing all the time," I responded, staring up at him. He only smiled, his green eyes trying to probe mine.

"Really? Is that what all this was?"

"Yup. Running from the law, hiding from the government, and taking the system out from the inside," I answered, starting back down the side walk and putting my hands in my pockets.

"Sounds fun," one of the boys said, and I shrugged.

"Not always. You've got to move a lot, can't stay anywhere too long," I replied as I crossed the street, turning my head and looking back at them. Will was gone, probably to go apologize to Gabriel and explain himself.

"Sure." The other boy I didn't know, making me stop and turn around.

"Alright, what are the names?" I asked both of them, moving my eyes between them.

"This is Finn, and that's Ulf," Raf said, pointing to each of them.

"Ulf, that's different," I responded, turning around and walking. I reached the corner, and stopped. Well, look who it was.

"Vivian! Come have a run with us!" Finn called as we crossed the street, making me roll my eyes.

"Gabriel wants to see you," she stated, referring to the boys. They all looked between each other as I leaned against the brick wall, pulling out my iPod and placing the earbuds in my ears.

"Sounds like fun," I commented as I turned up the volume, pushing off from the wall and heading down the street. I'd head for home, just so I could avoid any other pack members until tonight. Vivian fell into step beside me, and I turned down the volume to be nice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as we crossed the street, her face serious.

"Told you, told everybody. Heard there was a pack here," I answered, and she only nodded. I took off, pushing my foot off of a building and running down an alley. She followed me, every step and every move telling a different tale. I finally made it to my apartment, jumping down from the fire escape I was on and landing in a crouch. She slide to a stop beside me, looking down and smiling before she left. Boy, tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

I sighed as I stared at the small mirror in bathroom, studying my reflection. Good first impressions where not easy, especially with our people. I shrugged and turned the light off, taking a step and entering the kitchen that doubled as a bedroom. I pulled on my black trench coat and locked the door as I left, planning on waiting for Gabriel on the front steps. I walked out into the warm night air, summer creeping up on the city. I sat down and waited, knowing it was a little too early to be sitting and waiting for him.

When he finally did pull up I stood, my nerves tingling throughout my entire body. He got out of the small SUV and walked around to open the door for me, watching as I stepped up and sat down. He closed the door and got in the other side, my belt already buckled around my torso.

"I'm sorry, but it's part of the way we run things," he whispered, and I turned to look at him. A sharp pain stung my neck and I watched as he set an empty needle between us. _Oh God, he's knocking me out. He's going to kill me. I..._ I couldn't keep my eyes open, my tongue heavy in my mouth as I lost consciousness.

* * *

I awoke still in the car, sitting up and trying to look around. I groaned, my head throbbing uncontrollably. After a moment I could think clearly and I realized my hands were tied behind my back, a cloth covering my eyes. Oh jeez, they were going to kill me execution style.

I heard the door open and a large pair of hands yanked me out of the car, putting a hand over my mouth. I understood what he was telling me, don't scream, it wouldn't work. He removed the hand and began leading me. I could hear Gabriel talking as we got closer, and I could tell by the slight echo that we were in a clearing. His voice was loud now, the hands shoving me down on to my knees and I waited.

"And here we hold trial, to let the newcomer prove herself, to let her show that her intentions are genuine," Gabriel bellowed, landing lightly beside me and pulling off my blindfold. There were a lot of them, a least fifty.

"There is a river in those woods. You cross the river, you have proven yourself and won your life," Gabriel stated as he cut my hands free, Vivian leaning down and kissing me on the cheek. _Wait, won my __**life**__?_

"Run free," she murmured in my ear as she took my coat from me. I noticed I was barefoot as I stood up, feeling the soft dirt underneath my feet That's all I had to do, reach the river and cross it. They'd give me a head start, and I'd clean them out. Gabriel reached over and cut my arm, everyone's eyes shining with golden fire, even mine. Okay, that was cheating. Did they really need blood to find me?

I ran through the gap that they had created, jumping over the rocks and breaking into the woods. I assumed the river was a straight shot from the clearing, so I pushed myself, demanding that my legs go faster. I dodged trees and rocks, seeing the Moon above. I lept from a large log, stretching out my limbs as far as they could go as I thought of the feeling I would get when I landed. When I touched ground I was a wolf, my limbs powerful as they pressed on. I weaved between obstacles and dared not look back, too afraid of losing whatever lead I had. I jumped over a small creek and begged that the river was close, listening as the sound of water reached me. I heard numerous howls, their war cries reaching my ears.

I saw the small cliff that showed where the river cut through, increasing my pace in hopes of leaping over it. I pressed off the cliff and used all my weight as I reached for the opposite bank, knowing that if I landed in the river I would have a hard time getting out. I touched the bank, my hind legs slipping on the slick mud. I managed to pulled myself up the bank and safely on the grass, turning to face my followers. I caught my breath, surprised at how long to was taking them to catch up. I heard the pounding of paws and the rustling of leaves as they came into view, skidding to a stop at the edge. I'd made it, now all I had to worry about was wether or not I had the right river.

A large wolf pushed his way between the group, sniffing the air and staring down at me. I waited, hoping he didn't back up and try to leap across. He bowed his head, as did everyone else. I did the same, watching as they turned around and walked off. A few wolves remained, pracitcally prancing around on the edge. I finally realized it was the boys, making me laugh inside. They ran down the edge of the river, apparently trying to lead me to a safe crossing. I sighed, standing up and following them.

* * *

I rolled over, groaning with how sore my muscles were. I looked for the source of the noise, noticing the rattle of the glass on the doors that lead to the small balcony. I shook my head and shoved my face on to my pillow, wishing they'd go away. More taps came, multiple people standing outside. I reached over and moved the curtain, peeking out to see the Five, as I learned they where called. Willem noticed me and crouched down, motioning for me to open the window. I let go of the curtain and reached for the latch, pushing up the old window with some effort.

"What do you _want_?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

"Come out and run with us, Toni," Willem called, making me roll my eyes.

"No." They rattled the door, trying to get in.

"Come on, it'll be fun," said Ulf, tapping on the door. I moaned, throwing off my covers and standing up.

"I'm not going on some damn run, alright?" I responded, opening the fridge and drinking from the orange juice carton.

"Come out, Toni. We can show you stuff tourists never get to see," Rafe stated, tapping on one of the many windows in the door. I walked to the bathroom and combed out my hair, stalking back to the balcony doors. I yanked open the curtains and glared at them, knocking on the window many times as hard as I could without breaking it.

"Cut it out! I know your there! Go away!" I snapped, and they only laughed in response. They all said something at once, make me put my hand over my eyes and hum a little song. They finally stopped talking and I removed my hand, still glaring at them.

"What time is it?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Ten," Rafe answered, and I shook my head. I sighed and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, propping my feet on the table.

"Come get me in a couple of hours," I finally said, the Five cheering. They jumped off the balcony and I smacked my palm on my forehead, walking into the bathroom and closing the door. I took a hot shower and cleaned up, eating breakfast as I let my hair dry. I got dressed and put my shoes on, getting the paper from under the door and reading it.

I saw Rafe and the others fling themselves over the railing a little while later, Rafe smiling at me. I narrowed my eyes and opened the doors, staring at them. I motioned for them to move, everyone jumping down to the street. I locked the doors and put my hands on the railings, looking down at the ground.

"Come on, Toni! It isn't that far!" called Rafe, spreading his arms out and walking backwards. I would do them one better. I backed up and leaped over the railing, falling the full story, tumbling when I landed and ending up on my feet.

"Not far my ass," I mumbled as brushed off my shorts, stretching my arms above my head. They all stared at me in surprise, amazed that I didn't break anything. I rolled my eyes and put my hands in my back pockets, watching as they lept around. I stepped out of the alley and crossed the street, staring at the small cars as they passed.

"This isn't much of a run, now is it?" Rafe asked in my ear, making the hair on my back stand up. "Why don't you run like you did last night, hmm?"

"I'm afraid I might lose you," I replied, tapping my fingers on the lightpost as I waited for a safe crossing.

"Is that what you think?" he questioned, brushing a lock away from my ear. I flinched away and glared at him, putting a smug smile on my face.

"I don't _think _anything, I know," I stated, sprinting across the street at the light. I was going to lose them so easily it would send them home crying with their tails between their legs. I ran between people, carts, and trashcans as I left them behind, more concentrated on the run rather than where they were. I came to a roundabout, traffic moving slowly. I ran out into it, heading towards the center statue as I avoided the hoods and bumpers of cars.

"Antoinette!" I turned my head, the call barely a whisper over the blaring of the cars as I stood by the statue and looked across traffic. The Five had stopped, leaning against the building, bent over with their hands on their knees as they tried to wave me back. I waited for a gap in traffic, and then ran across, smiling at them.

"So, maybe you had me there," Rafe stated, standing up right and lying his hands at his sides.

"Maybe? She murdered you, she murdered all of us. She's a serial killer," Will said with a smiled, rubbing the back of his head. I stood there with my hands on my hips, raising my eyebrows.

"What now?" I asked, running a hand through my hair and studying them.

"Actually, Esme wanted to see you," Finn finally replied, and I stared at him. "Vivian's mother, the one from the club," he explained, and I sighed. I wasn't in the mood for questioning, of any sort. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes, walking down the sidewalk blind. I opened my eyes and kept walking, considering wether or not I should actually go meet this Esme woman.

"Where are you going?" Will asked, jogging up beside me.

"Where does she live?" I asked.

"A ways from here," Finn said, and I sighed.

"Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Esme!" called Willem as we entered the old inn, the place seeming to creak with our entrance.

"Willem, is that you?" Esme yelled from somewhere in the house, her voice sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yeah. Antionette's here," he answered, silence greeting us as we waited for a response. She suddenly appeared out of a side room, her smile flawless as she sauntered up to us and gave everyone a hug, even me.

"Come, come. We have so much to talk about," she said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hallway. I turned around and glared at them, as if to say _I really hate you right now_. They smiled and waved, watching as I disappeared into a room. She sat me down and stared at me for a moment, crossing her legs and smiling.

"How are your parents?" she asked, and I mentally darted from the room.

"Did you know them?" I questioned, and she nodded.

"We were in a pack together once, but we had to part ways," she replied, making me shift. I did not want to be the one to tell her the news, but it seemed I had no choice.

"They're," I started, taking a deep breath and looking at the ground for a moment.

"They're what, dear?" she urged, making me meet her eyes once more.

"They're," I sighed. "They're not with us anymore." She sat quietly, her face obviously shocked as she covered her mouth with her hand. Vivian walked into the room and saw her mother's face, moving to her side and sitting down.

"What's wrong?" she asked, shooting me a look that Esme didn't catch.

"Nothing. I just got some bad news, that's all," Esme stated, removing her hand and turning towards me. "What about the rest of them? They're alright, aren't they?" I didn't reply, leaning over and lying my forearms on my knees. I tried to surpress the tears that were sure to come, the tears that continued to remind me of how I should be with them.

"Moon, you poor thing. I'm so sorry," Esme murmered, standing up to come and sit over by me. I stood up and walked out of the room, heading for the door. I didn't want pity, I didn't want anyone to understand, because they never would. I didn't just lose my parents, I lost everything. My family, my friends, my pack. And I survived, while I should have died along with them.

"Whoa, Toni. Are you alright?" Will asked as I passed the den, all of them standing up and running over to me as I opened the front door. I ran outside and headed for what I called home, not truly sure of the way there. I had studied most of the landmarks when we came, but the city was so big, it was easy to get lost. I ran across the street and continued on, still not too sure if I was headed the right way.

Someone grabbed my wrist and stopped me, my shoes sliding on the cobblestones in an alley. I whipped my body around to face my attacker, ready to kick some major ass. Rafe stood there, his face blank as he stared at me. Neither one of us said anything as he held my wrist, his eyes hard. He caught a tear that had been sliding down my cheek and rubbed it between his index finger and thumb.

"What'd she say to you?" he asked quietly as he stared at the hand that held the tear, bringing it to his nose and sniffing.

"Nothing, it was my fault," I replied, my voice wavering with emotion that I was trying to hide. He looked up at me and wiped another tear from my face, but I didn't flinch away. He gently let go of my wrist, but secretly I wished he'd hold on to it for a little longer. Yeah, he seemed like a jerk but something told me actually knew how I felt, _really _knew.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, rubbing his hands together and then lying them at his sides. He was an impressive figure when he was being genuine, his face sincere as he laid his eyes upon my wavering figure.

"Yes," I whispered, moving my eyes to the ground as I wiped away my tears. "But, I think I'm lost." He chuckled softly, and I gazed back up at him.

"I suppose I'd better help you find your way home," he suggested, and I barely nodded.

* * *

"Thanks," I murmured, turning from the entrance to my building and facing him. His eyes shone in the bright sunlight as he looked up at the sky for a moment, moving his gaze back to me.

"Don't mention it," he said, and I knew he was serious about the statement. I nodded and walked into the building, taking the stairs slowly. I practically shuffled down the hallway to my apartment, locking the door behind me and lying down on the bed slowly. I cried after that, my mind giving way to the solid feelings of guilt and sorrow that I constantly held in. Once I was done crying I laid there and willed my mind not to think of anything, closing my eyes and trying to let sleep over take me.

I finally got up and washed my face off in the sink to try and refresh myself. I walked back into the small room and sat down at the kitchen table, lying my head on my arms. A knock on the door made me curse under my breath in surprise, and I looked up at the wooden slab in annoyance. I stood up and walked to it, staring out the peephole. The Five stood there, each of them looking at the door intently except Rafe, who was looking out the hall window.

"Toni, open up. It's us," Gregory called, knocking on the door again. Their worry was sweet, but I wanted to be left alone. I unlocked the door and opened it, staring at them.

"Esme told us about your parents. We're-" I slammed the door and locked it, kicking it after I did so. There was silence on the other side of the door, and for a moment I'd thought they'd gone. Then, I heard voices coming from outside my balcony doors, making me throw my arms up in exasperation.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" I yelled, the voices quieting.

"Please, Toni. Come talk to us," Willem called, his voice soft and kind as it flew in from the open window. I stalked over and slammed the window closed, locking the latch. There was a gentle knock on the glass, and I waited for some more begging.

"You don't have to talk about them if you don't want to. Just come hang out with us," Rafe said, barely audible from the other side. _Why don't you come in and talk with me, Rafe? Tell me what's behind your eyes, I'll tell you wantever you want to know_. The thought caught me off gaurd, making me shake my head and stomp my foot in frustration.

"Please, go away," I begged from the other side of the door, lying my head on the curtained glass. There was shuffling for a moment, then silence. I dared to poke my head through the curtains to see if they were gone, and found Rafe standing there staring at me. I sighed as I watched him leap over the balcony railing, bounce against the wall, and land on the stones.

* * *

A knock at my door made me roll my eyes, trying not to scream in furstration. Over the past week people from the pack had been coming by, and every time I ignored their knocks and stayed quiet until they left. I very quietly crept to the door and peeked through the peephole, surprised to see Gabriel standing there. Could I really ignore him, pretend I wasn't there?

"Antionette, it's Gabriel. Open the door," Gabriel stated, and I huffed my breath. I unlocked the door and opened it, staring at him rudely as I waited for him to speak.

"Can I come in?"

"Nope," I answered, leaning against the doorjab as I crossed my arms.

"A lot of people are worried about you," he said, making me laugh.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled slighty, his dark hair relfecting the light from outside.

"Why don't you leave your apartment? I think some fresh air would be good for you," he responded, and I rolled my eyes as I watched him walk over to the hall window and stare out.

"I have a window, and it opens." He chuckled softly, crossing his arms as he studied the alleyway.

"Apparently you haven't opened it enough, you're kind of cranky." I frowned, and he turned to face me, his smile gone.

"Get out, go for a walk. Sulking in your room helps no one," he murmured, looking at me one last time and heading down the hall. I shut my door and locked it, sliding down and sitting on the floor. He had no idea what sulking was for me.

* * *

I studied the open sky, it's brillant planets, suns, and stars twinkling in the purple abiss as I shifted my position on the balcony. I wondered if what Gabriel said was true, had I really been sulking this past week, or was it something more? My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a small noise, watching as Rafe swung himself up onto the railing and perch there.

"Well, she is alive," he said with a joking smile, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure don't feel like it." Why had I said that? I never let anyone know my feelings, I never showed insecurity.

"You are breathing, so that's a start," he replied quietly, looking up at the dark sky.

"Thanks for noticing, I've been working on it," I responded, a small smile forming on my face. He rolled his eyes and stared at me for a moment, cocking his head to one side.

"Are we going for a run, or what?" he asked, and I frowned.

"No."

"Why the hell not?" he questioned, and I glared at him.

"I don't want to be bombarded with questions, and I don't want pity, either," I stated, making him chuckle.

"They couldn't keep up with you, let alone bother you. Not to mention we could always go out to the woods," he murmured quietly, making me narrow my eyes. What, is he getting all soft with me now?

"You have a car?" He nodded and kind of frowned, glancing up at the sky for a second.

"Sort of. But, we'll have to kinda steal it." I sat up and studied him, cocking him head.

"Okay. Who's car is it?" He smiled, turning around and looking at the cobblestones.

"Gabriel's."

* * *

We snuck around the back side of the inn, crouching down next to the small SUV we planned to jack. We peeked up over the hood and looked at the inn, trying to see who was home.

"Stay here," Rafe said as he jogged towards the stairs, getting ready to open the door.

"Wait," I whispered, Rafe turning his head to look at me. "What if Gabriel has the keys?"

"He won't," Rafe responded, smiling as he entered the old structure. I rolled my eyes and sat down, leaning against the tire. I strained my ears, listening for anyone that could possibly not be Rafe. The driver side door open, and I stayed down, not sure who it was. The passenger side opened, making me nervous.

"Get in," Rafe whispered, watching as I scooted around the door and crawled in next to him. "Duck down." I sat down on the floor board and quietly shut the door, lying my head on the seat. He pulled away from the inn, and I sighed as we pulled out on to the road. He motioned for me to get up, and I heaved myself on to the seat and buckled.

* * *

"Why don't you like talking about them?" Rafe asked me as we sat by a cool stream, making me turned my head to study an owl in a tree.

"Because what happened to them was my fault," I replied simply, pulling my knees up to my chest to protect my bared skin from the cool breeze that whipped around us.

"Will you tell me?" He was asking? I shrugged, resting my head on my knees as I studied the rippling water.

"I suppose. But, this has to be between us," I said, and he nodded. "This guy, Nicolas, moved to town, he was about my age, really cute. He said that his pack was killed by an organized group of hunters, and he was the sole survivor. My father took him in, gave him work, helped him start new. I was beginning to fall for him, you know, the sensitive guy that had his heart broken.

"One night, a human was killed. The police thought it was a wild animal, but we all knew what had done it. It was one of us. Everyone in the pack immediately turned on Nic, but I refused to believe he had done it. My father banned me from seeing him until things were straighted out, and this upset both of us. A few nights later, another human was killed. Rumors had been flying with a local club of hunters that it was werewolves.

"Nicolas came to my window, and he told me the hunters were coming. They planned to kill us all. I made for the door, to warn my parents, but he stopped me. He told me that we should try to cut them off, he knew which way they were headed. I was stupid enough to believe him, and I followed him out into the woods." I wiped away a tear, trying to keep my composure as all the memories flooded my mind.

"He lead me around, and by the time I realized what he was doing, it was too late. I came back to find my home in flames, I could hear my mother screaming. He held me back, he kept me from helping them. He kept telling me how this was nessecary, how they would have kept us apart. I got away, and ran to to my uncle's. We were a small pack, so everyone lived together in only two houses. When I got there, all I found was ash. I got on a bus and never looked back." Now I was quietly sobbing, wishing more than anything that I could stop. It seemed I was always crying, and it was always around him.

He slowly scooted over, as if he was afraid that I was going to bite him. He wrapped his arms around me, his breath warm and welcome on my neck as I leaned on him. He gently kissed the top of my head, my eyes dropping closed, my body suddenly worn out.

"It wasn't your fault, no matter what you think or what anyone else says. I promise," he whispered in my ear, his voice as soft and cool as the water that licked at my toes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rafe took me home after that, the trip back to the city a quiet one. He stayed with me for an hour or so at my apartment, waiting until I fell asleep to leave. I woke up alone and some what abandoned, considering what I should do after last night. _Should I pretend it didn't happen, or should I make an advance or something? _I rolled out of bed and took a shower, hoping to wash my worries down the drain. I ate and stared out the at the balcony, wondering what my next move should be.

I stood and opened the windowed doors, the steady breeze brushing against my skin as I sat back down at the table. I put the dishes from breakfast into the sink just as a knock came from the door only a few feet from me. I walked to it and closed one eye as I looked through the small hole, sighing when I saw Rafe standing there.

"Hey," I greeted quietly after I opened the door, his hands in his pockets.

"Whoa, what happened? You were doing okay when I left," Rafe stated, and I smiled a little.

"Dunno," I replied, and he smiled.

"Sure, okay. Esme says she has some sort of job for you or something. She sent me to come get you," he said, rocking back on his heels and glancing out the window before turning back to me.

"Huh." He raises his eyebrows, cocking his head just a hair as a small smile set on his face.

"What?" I shrugged and walked into the room, leaving the door open.

"I don't know, what?" I asked, closing the balcony doors and pulling on my shoes.

"That's what I asked you," he answered, and I laughed.

"And that would be me avoiding the question," I responded, locking the door behind us. He shook his head and took my hand, our fingers intertwining as we walked down the stairs.

"Nice." I nodded and smiled confidently as he opened the door for me, our hands still embracing each other as we walked down the long alley.

"So, we're walking all the way there," I said, and he nodded.

"Yup."

"Fantastic," I joked, and he laughed.

"I thought so."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Hi," I said as Esme and I embraced, and she smiled, brushing a hand over my cheek.

"It's good to see you. I have something I need to ask you," she responded, Rafe brushing past me to the dining room where the others were sitting. I could tell by the look on William's face that he had seen Rafe and I holding hands, and he was not happy.

"Alright."

"I've been swamped with the work here at the inn, and Vivian has been helping me out a lot, but I'm still getting behind. I was wondering if you would mind doing the dishes around here. I would pay you of course, so you wouldn't be doing it as a favor it me or anything," she stated, and I smiled.

"That sounds fine. It'll give me something to do I suppose," I replied, and she smiled.

"Great. Tomorrow, then?" I nodded, and she turned to walk into the dining room where the boys were seated. I had to get out, I didn't want to be in the middle of what ever was about to go down. I could see the same look on all of the boys' faces, excluding Rafe of course, and I took a step back towards the door. They all stood up in unison, Rafe studying them with hunter's eyes.

Not good, not good. I took another step back, and they all took one forward. _Shit_, I thought, whipping around and sprinting out the door and into the back alley. I heard them all burst from the door at the same time, fighting for position. I tripped in a pothole and went sprawling to the ground, listening as everyone skidded and thudded into each other.

"Leave her alone! What's wrong with you?!" Rafe yelled, and I looked up as he pushed his way between them.

"You're what's wrong with us!" Will said.

"We know what you're doing," Finn stated, his eyes trying to burn a hole into Rafe's head.

"We won't let you hurt her," Ulf responded, his voice firm despite how quiet he usually was. I stood up and stepped back about ten feet, scared at what could happen.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Rafe questioned, his moving his head to look at each of them a least once.

"Don't act like you don't know. You can't drag her into this, Rafe. It's wrong," Gregory replied, and I watched as Rafe's hands balled into fists. _Oh Moon, _I thought, taking another step back.

"I can't believe you would have the nerve...," Rafe started, shifting his now golden eyes to each of them. I took a few more steps back, not from Rafe, but from the rest of them. They all had their sun colored eyes fixed on him, and I didn't know weither to jump in and stop them or take off running.

That's when the group parted, revealing Gabriel silently glaring at each of them. _Oh dear Moon, oh Moon_, I thought repeatedly, my feet solidly frozen to the ground as he finished looking them all over. He turned his gaze from them to me, and I thought my heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Go home," he commanded quietly, and I turned, fleeing down the alley.

xXxXxXxXxXx

I slammed the door behind me and whacked the deadbolt into place, leaning against the door for a moment. I waited until my breath had slowed, running a hand through my hair and sitting down at the table.

"What had they meant? Drag me into what?" I thought aloud, placing a hand to my forehead and sighing in confusion. Obviously there was something missing, something that they hadn't told me. I gently stomped my foot in aggrevation, wishing I had the courage to run back to the inn and demand to know what was going on. I was afraid; not for me, but Rafe. What were they going to do? What was Gabriel going to do?

xXxXxXxXxXx

I turned over in bed and looked at the clock. Eleven forty-six, and I couldn't fall asleep for anything. I kept thinking about Rafe, about what they weren't telling me. I had told him everything, I had laid myself open and spilled my guts, and here he was keeping a secret from me. A small tap caught my attention, and I realized it had come from the door. I walked over and opened it, Rafe looking at the ground.

"I..." He took a breath, and started again. "We can't see each other."

"Wha...what?" I asked, watching as he ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. I was dazed, confused, and shocked to my core; not to mention he didn't seem like he was about to tell me anything.

"I'm sorry," he murmered, and I shook my head.

"You..." I wasn't sure what to say, or how to say it. And then, it came to me. "You have some nerve doing this. I can't believe you," I snapped, slamming the door on him and crossing my arms in frustration. Where did he get off? _I can't believe he led me on! I told him everything! _I thought angerly, a growl escaping my lips as I snarled in frustration.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Surprisingly, I fell asleep and stayed asleep after that. When I woke up it was seven in the morning, and I was pissed. I jumped out of bed quickly, got dressed, and left my apartment without eating anything, figuring it would catch up with me eventually. I wasn't sure if I should go over to the inn this early, but I would risk it. I ran to the inn at full speed, trying to burnt off all my angry feelings before I entered the building. It didn't work, but I wasn't about to lose my job by snapping at people.

I walked and just started doing the dishes. Wash, rinse, set in the dishwasher. Wash, rinse, set in the dishwasher. I was practically on auto-pilot when Willem walked up to me, leaning against the counter and looking at the ground for a moment before he said anything.

"About Rafe, I just wanted to say-" He stopped when I put my hand up, my eyes burning a hole into the window in front of me.

"I don't know want he did, or what Gabriel said, but I am throughly _pissed _with all of you. I suggest you leave me alone before I find a very, _very _bad place to sink my teeth in," I stated quietly, keeping my voice low so I wouldn't burst out into a fit of yelling. He opened his mouth, and then closed it as he thought twice, walking away quietly. I finished the dishes and left without a word to anyone, making sure the dish washer was running.

I stepped into the warm breeze that was moving swiftly down the alley, turning the corner and walking slowly to the street. I watched as Rafe turned down the alley, his hands shoved deep into his pockets as his eyes studied the ground. I didn't stop and go the other way, afraid of showing weakness. He looked up when he began to hear my footsteps, his face blank as he stopped and stared at me. I moved past him, our eyes meeting for an instant, and I was surprised when I found I wasn't angry with him. Actually, I wanted to fall into his arms and beg him to tell me what was going on. But, begging was for pups.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The entire way home his green eyes haunted me. So hurt when I didn't say anything, so confused when I only glanced at him, so neglected when I walked away. That night, I dreamt I fell into his eyes, and was lost in a forest. I kept catching glances of him, and everytime I lost him there was a scream. This happened only three times, but each one was so painful that I would fall to my knees and yell out am aching scream. Then, I'd get up and follow after him again. When I finally woke up I was drenched in sweat, lying my floor, intwined in my sheets.


	4. Chapter 4

Ohmahgawsh. It took me long enough, didn't it? And look what I have to show for it. Not much, jeez...but, it's here now and hopefully it's not too awful. Chapters 5 & 6 are on their way, I hope this ties everyone over for at least a little while. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Toni, open up! We need to talk to you!" Finn called from the other side of the door, a hard series of knocks following. I rolled my eyes and opened the door, raising my eyebrows when I was greeted by angry glares from Finn, Ulf, and Gregory. _Where's Will? And Rafe? _I thought, my eyes studying them intently.

"What's your problem?" Ulf asked angrily, really surprising me.

"What?"

"What did you say to Will?" questioned Finn, and I suddenly understood what this was about.

"Why?" I asked back, and Gregory took a step towards me.

"Because he disappeared after you left and he just came home this morning. We know you talked to him, and we want to know what you said," Gregory snapped pointing at me.

"I told him that I was pissed at all of you, and that I was most definitely not in the mood to talk to any of you," I snarled, and Finn threw his hands up.

"What the _hell _do you have to be pissed about?!" he asked, and I smacked my forehead with my palm.

"Good Moon! You guys are keeping something from me!" I exclaimed, putting my finger up before anyone could interrupt. "If I was really apart of this pack you wouldn't be doing this!" That shut them up for a minute, everyone still staring at me as they decided what to say next.

"It's not something we're allowed to tell you," Gregory said simply, and I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously! You are such bitches!" I yelled, slamming the door as a growl escaped my lips. Ugh. I threw open my balcony doors, the frames slamming on that walls. I glared down at the street with my arms crossed, my eyes shifting to each different movement in the alley. A rat rustling the trash, a white cotton shirt blowing in the wind, Rafe sauntering towards my building. _Rafe?! _I thought, taking the two steps towards the railing and placing my hands on the wrought iron fence.

"RAFE?!" I called, watching his head snap up from his gaze at the ground, his eyes surprised. I furrowed my brows, wondering why he would look the way he did. He acted as if he didn't even know where he was, what he was doing, how he got there. "Rafe?" I called, more quiet than before, worry catching in my voice. He whipped his head around, looking for danger. He broke into a run and quickly crawled up the drain pipe, jumping over and landing silently in a small crouch beside me.

"What's-" A hand shot over my mouth as he glanced around, his nose flaring as he dragged me into my apartment.

"What are they doing?" he asked, his voice so quiet I had to strain to hear him even though his mouth was inches from my ear.

"They came to question me about Will. I-" He replaced his hand, his eyes wild as he glared at the door. My heart beat quickened, trying to keep my head as I stared into the wild forest that his eyes had become.

"Tell them to leave," he whispered into my ear, his lips brushing my skin as he shoved me towards the door. My mouth hung slightly open as I stared at the wooden slab, not sure if I should yell for help or see what Rafe had to say.

"Please," he mouthed after I turned my head to glance at him, and I knew then what I was going to do. I took the last step to the door and took a large breath, listening as they became quiet on the other side.

"Please leave. I need to think for a little while, okay?" That was the most freaking smooth cover I had ever done in my entire life. My voice was steady, but slightly tired. My breath was even, slow as if I was about to fall to sleep. My skin was perfect, not a hint of sweat anywhere. I waited, hoping it had worked. They shuffled away after a moment's hesitation, making a wary smile form on my lips.

"That was perfect," Rafe whispered, his voice tender. What do you say to that? _Well, thanks. I practice lying in the mirror. _Or, _yeah. I had to hide a few wolves for about three months a year ago, I got pretty good at it..._I turned on my heel and faced him, not sure what to ask first.

"I'll tell you what I'm hiding. But, you have to listen to everything I say before you do anything. Please, that's all I ask," Rafe said before I could let a syllable fall from my tongue. I slowly nodded, my eyebrows furrowing in suspicion as I studied him. "You might want to sit down." I grabbed the edge of the table and gently sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, waiting for him to continue. He slowly sat down in the chair across from me, looking at the wooden table for a moment before turning his eyes back to me.

"Back in America, I fell in love with someone. She was beautiful, kind, and she was interested. That's all I needed to know. As things progressed, the rest of the guys began to become angry with me. I ignored them. She kept my attention at all times, I was obsessed with obeying her. One day, she suggested we play a trick on Vivian." He paused here, his eyes and mind somewhere else.

"I was all for it, I always loved a good trick. But, what she suggested we do was almost too much for even me." Another pause. "She said we should kill someone and set Vivian up." _Oh. Moon. He didn't..._ "So, I helped her. We did it, and it felt so right. We killed two more, a few days apart from each other. And by the third one I felt sick, I felt disgusted with myself. Gabriel found out it was us only a few minutes after the last one and killed her before anyone could object, not that they would. With his hands reaching for me, I fell to my knees. I bowed my head and mentally begged he would end my guilt, my agony."

My hand went to my mouth, nothing moving in my brain. Everything was quiet, silent, numb. I was in such shock that I couldn't even cry, all I could do was stare. He kept his eyes on the ground and took a deep breath, probably trying to get up the nerve to finish the story.

"But, he wouldn't do it. He told me that I had suffered for my sin, and that I was forgiven. And that was it, I didn't die and no one trusts me." My mouth was hanging open and my hand had fallen a few inches from my mouth. My mind had gone blank, nothing was registering. "I'm so sorry." Oh, he was, I could tell. He was extremely sorry, but by the time I was done he was going to be _deathly _sorry. Did he realize who he hurt when he did this? Not only _his _family, but the families of others.

And still, with all my fury, nothing came. Not a single word, even with all the ones flying around my brain. He was so stupid! _How could he honestly think it was okay to kill someone?! I know some werewolves wish they could kill humans, believe that's what we're here for, but they never act on it. Oh Moon, what was he thinking?_

"You're a dumb ass." There, I'd said it. Now the ball was in his court, will he rant? Or will he walk quietly away?

"I'm sorry, Antionette. I am so sorry. I never meant to drag you into anything, I really didn't," he whispered quietly, and I blinked. Sorry? He was _sorry? _Oh, he did not know what sorry was. He stood up and studied me for a brief instant, and then strode to the balcony doors.

"You know what I really can't believe?" I asked, watching him stop and wait for me to answer my own question, his back to me. "I can't believe how deeply and entirely I'm already in love with you," I finished quietly, my head bowed as I began to cry. There, I'd said that, too. His finger brushed my cheek, (I had never heard him walk back to me) his skin smooth.

"Me either," he murmured, lifting my chin up delicately, almost as if he was afraid I was going to bite him. His lips touched mine, barely even there it seemed, before he pulled away again. He stalked over to the balcony and ran a hand through his hair, as if he was frustrated with himself. I stood and walked over to my bed, sitting down and curling up as I looked at him.

"I forgive you," I said, his shoulders losing their tension as he turned to face me.

"Why?" Why? _Because I know. I know how it feels to live with guilt so heavy you want to end it, you want to disappear. _

"Because of the guilt you feel, Rafe. Because I know with that guilt, you are truly innocent," I answered, watching him study me. He slowly walked over to me and crouched down, his hand caressing my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A knock on my door slowly pulled me from my sleep, and I groaned as I snuggled deeper into Rafe's chest. _Go away, go away, please go away. _I thought, hoping they were a mind reader. They obviously weren't, considering they knocked again. I got up and shook Rafe a little, watching him frown as he tried to tell me to go away.

"Someone's here, you might want to go hide," I whispered into his ear, his eyes shooting open. I smiled and stood, opening the closet door for him. He slide silently inside, the clicking as I closed it.

"Who is it?" I asked, my voice still thick with sleep as I laid a hand on the doorknob.

"Will." _Will?! Oh Moon, is he here to kill me? Oh no. _I opened the door, trying to read his expression as he studied me for a moment.

"Can I come in?" he asked. _He wants to come in?! Will he smell Rafe in the closet?! _

"Sure." _What?! Did that just come out of my mouth?! _

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said," he started as I closed the door behind him. "And I realized you're right." _Whaaaaat?! _

"Oh. I was really just speaking out of anger, Will. I didn't really mean it," I replied, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"That's just it. I doubt you would have ever said those things if you weren't angry, at least I hope not." I shook my head. "Well, I understand now. You deserve to know what's going on," he finished, my breath almost catching in my chest as he took my hands in his.

"I need you to know something first," he murmured, and my heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend" kicked into my head on full blast, and I nearly keeled over.

"Rafe, he's a good person. But, I don't think he's the person for you. I really, truly believe that _I'm _that person." _Oh Moon, oh Moon, oh Moon, OH MOON! _I screamed in my head, feeling his lips touch mine so gently, I thought I was imagining it at first. Then, it got deeper. He's lips pressed against mine just that much harder, so delicate against mine.

"I can't believe the nerve!" The closet door slammed open, and I covered my head, sure Rafe was going for me. Instead, he tackled Will, both of them sprawling to the ground. "I thought you were my brother!"

"Rafe, stop it!" I exclaimed, still too scared to reach over and pull him off of Willem.

"Gabriel ordered you to stay away from her! You're disobeying his orders!" Will retorted, and Rafe laughed.

"Gabriel said I was to stay away from her if it was going to cause a problem!" Rafe snapped, his golden eyes blazing fire at Will.

"It obviously is!" Will growled, grabbing Rafe and trying to shove him off. Rafe held firm, his face getting closer to Will's.

"I didn't think it would! I thought I could trust you!" snarled Rafe, and Will growled, shoving Rafe over and rolling on top of him.

"If you care about her so much, why the hell did you leave her!?" questioned Will, his voice low with anger. A very, _very _good question.

"Because I didn't want to hurt her!" _Oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Here we go..._

"You're hurting her now!"

"No, I'm not! I have everyone's trust back! We'll be alright, Will!" Rafe yelled, reassuring himself more than Will. _I guess he just need to say it out loud. _The front door burst open, Gabriel standing in the door way. I wonder how odd it looked to him, the boys on the floor wrestling with me seemly sitting calm in a chair. Huh. Gabriel walked over and yanked them both up, holding them by the neck.

"What the _hell _is going on?" he quietly snarled, his powerful eyes moving from each of us. _Well, Rafe kinda spent the night and Will came over. So, Rafe hide in the closet and then Will practically confessed his love for me. Then, Rafe ran out of the closet like he was on fire and well, you see...,_ I thought, fighting the urge to scoot my chair back.

"I came to visit Toni, and-"

"-you friggin' kissed her! Come here you _piece _of-" Rafe snapped, grabbing a hold of Will, yanking him close. Gabriel pulled them apart with a little effort, a growl escaping his lips.

"Stop, both of you! Downstairs, in the car, _now!_" Gabriel hissed, throwing them both towards the door, watching them go down the stairs. He stepped out onto the balcony and made sure they got into the car, then he turned to me.

"You got very unlucky when it comes to males in this area. They are always so damn competitive," he stated, heading towards the door.

"I'm not in trouble?" I asked, confused.

"No, but don't be surprised if I come back to have a word with you," he answered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be surprised, right." He smiled, shaking his head. I heard a large noise and turned my head, looking down at the car. It was shaking violently as the boys tried to hurt each other, and I pointed to them. "They're going to kill each other." Gabriel closed the door and I watched as he appeared by the car beating on the window, yelling at them.

* * *

"How did you get here before us?" Gabriel asked as he walked around the car, yanking the boys from the backseat. I shrugged, brushing off my butt as I stood up.

"It's pretty easy when you have to stop five or six times to separate the terrible twosome," I answered, stepping aside as he dragged them into the inn by their necks, and I stifled a laugh as I followed. Esme stepped out into the entry way as I closed the front door, her face worried as she watched Gabriel try to keep the boys apart.

"What's going on?" she asked quickly, her eyes slightly big with worry. Vivian walked up behind her, her eyes questioning as Gabriel dragged them into the living room. I took the opposite direction into the kitchen, hoping to get my dishes out of the way soon.

"You too!" Gabriel called after me, and I rolled my eyes before I turned around and walked into the large room.

"What happened?" Vivian asked calmly, Gabriel shoving the boys into separate chairs. He kept his eyes on each of them as he sat down next to her, lying his arms on the back of the couch.

"What did happen?" Gabriel asked, talking to the three of us. I glanced between them and waited to see if either one would talk, but they were too busy glaring at one another to speak. Fantastic.

"_I'm _going to have to tell them?" I asked them, but they didn't seem to be paying attention. Suddenly, the both spoke at once and it quickly escalated into yelling.

"_HEY! ONE AT A TIME!_" Gabriel bellowed, silencing them both. "Now, Will. Go ahead." Gabriel put a finger up in Rafe's direction. "You'll get your turn."

"I went to visit Toni this morning and she let me in. I ended up kissing her and Rafe barreled out of the closet screaming at me. _He _wasn't even supposed to be there!" Will stated, pointing at Rafe. Rafe sat silencing, a cocky smile on his face that I soooo loved.

"Alright, Rafe."

"I was there to apologize, and she accepted. I had plenty right to be there, _he _shouldn't have been moving in on her," Rafe told, his tone calm and collected as he spoke.

"She didn't even know what she was forgiving you for!" Will snapped, and Rafe lost his smile.

"Yes, I did," I said simply, sitting back and crossing my legs.

"What exactly did he tell you?" Gabriel questioned, and I swallowed.

"He told me that he...killed some people back in America," I replied, having trouble getting the word to come out of my mouth. Willem sat back in disbelief, staring at his hands. He had just lost his case and he knew it, he was defeated. Rafe didn't smile, didn't smirk in victory, he just sat with a blank stare as he studied Will.

"That's it," Gabriel said. Will stood up and kicked the coffee table, throwing his hands up and leaving the room. I waited in the silence, frozen, not sure what to do. I sighed and got up, taking the direction Will had. I followed his scent out to the back alley, quietly opening the door and looking at him. He was sitting on the dumpster, his eyes spearing into me as I sat down on the top step.

"Will-"

"He killed three people, Antionette. He _killed _three people," Will interrupted, looking up at me with soft eyes, his hands covering his mouth.

"A true killer wouldn't feel guilt for what they'd done, he does," I replied quietly, catching my reflection in a puddle. I looked...tired. Happy, but tired none the less.

"Did he tell you who it was that convinced him to do it?" he asked, and I shook my head. He never did. "Astrid, Ulf's mother." I gasped, a hand shooting over my mouth. _Okay, whoa. Didn't see that one coming. Whoa..._, I thought, slumping a little. _Ulf's __**mother**__? My Moon, how could anyone...? With someone's...?_ Then his words came back to me, some understanding following them: _She was beautiful, kind, and she was interested. That's all I needed to know. _

"Moon," I whispered, and Willem nodded.

"How do you think Ulf feels? Rafe did just as many bad things, not to mention he slept with his mother. Ulf was certain Rafe was going to get it, and when he didn't he just shut down, hardly ever talking," Will said, and I shook my head once more.

"Oh Moon, Will," I mumbled, really slumping now. Rafe's scent reached my nose, and I was too chicken to turn and look at him. He left, not a word to anyone. How long had he been standing there?

"Toni?" Will asked, worry in his voice as he hopped off the dumpster. I put my hand up and stood, turning towards the building.

"There's dishes to do," I murmured, walking into the inn and entering the kitchen. I turned on auto-pilot, letting my mind wander as I scrubbed and set the dishes in the dishwasher.

By the time I was almost done, the front door opened and someone walked in. Esme greeted them and called Vivian to take their bag upstairs. The scent reached my nose, and I was suddenly fully alert. I knew it perfectly, even now, after so long. His voice moved into my ears a few seconds later, smooth and calm. The dish slipped from my hand and crashed to the floor, scattering into hundreds of pieces as I darted to the front door.

"Antionette?!" Esme called as I slide into view in the dining room, watching as I gripped the doorframe for support. There he stood, smiling and collected like nothing ever happened.

"Toni! I hoped to find you here," he said happily, and I stared at him. He was really going to play this charade?

"Antionette?" I looked up to see Rafe at the top of the stairs, his eyes silently questioned me, he seemed to be the only one in the room that seemed to realize something was wrong. Willem, Vivian, even Gabriel looked at me like everything was alright, assuming I was good friends with him.

"Who is he?" Rafe asked me, walking down the stairs to my side, his body nearly in front of my mine as he turned to him.

"Nicolas," I whispered, my voice suddenly tight and unusable. Rafe stared at me for a moment, and I watched as his eyes turned a beautiful sun gold, turning to him.

"You." Nicolas put his hands up, taking a step back.

"I didn't come here for trouble, I came here for her. That's all," he stated, now everyone's eyes were golden.

"What?" Vivian asked, her voice low as she took a step towards me.

"Listen. I just came to take her back with me, I've been looking for her for a long time," Nicolas replied quickly, dropping his hands and holding his position.

"What makes you think I'd go with you?" I questioned, and he looked at me questionably.

"I love you, honey. I'd thought you'd come with me," he responded, my mouth falling open as my eyebrows rose up in surprise.

"So?"

"I have a pack now, I'm the leader. We can have good life together," Nicolas told me, not seeming to notice anyone else in the room. "I don't want to have to call them in, but if you won't come with me-"

"-Bring them. She's not going anywhere she doesn't want to," Gabriel snarled, his voice solid as his nose flared up in disgust.

"Antionette, darling, come with me," he murmured, reaching out his hands, frowning when I shook my head.

"You killed them, you killed them all," I cried, tears flowing down my face as I violently shook my head again.

"_What?!_" growled Esme, taking a step towards him.

"I did nothing of the sort!" he exclaimed, and I gasped.

"Liar!" He let out a loud howl, and in response the front door flew open and about seven people burst in. Four moved to protect him, three grabbed me up off the floor and took me through the door.

"NO! LET ME GO DAMN IT! FREE ME!" I yelled, fighting against their grip as I screamed in defiance. "LET ME GO YOU SONS OF BITCHES! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE FOLLOWING!"

"ANTIONETTE!" Rafe screamed with fury, and I yelled for him, trying to turn my head to see. I heard snarls and growls ripping through the night as I screamed again, throwing my weight around in an attempt to escape. Someone slipped, letting go of my ankle. I got my other foot free and planted my feet, turning into the others and trying to help the ones inside. Nicolas was suddenly in the doorway, running towards us.

"GET HER IN THE CAR!" he ordered, his face bloody and cut in places. I snapped at him, wanting to sink my teeth in.

"COME HERE YOU BASTERD! I'LL SHREAD YOU!" I bellowed, and he shook his head.

"You don't mean that, love."

"DON'T MEAN IT MY ASS!" I snapped, reaching back towards the inn. Whimpering came from the house as the rest of his wolves darted out of the house and into a separate car. I saw them as they pounded towards him, and he caught my eye. I watched as Rafe jumped up and sank his teeth into his shoulder, Nicolas screaming out in pain as he fell under his weight.

"NO! LET ME GO!" I yowled as they shoved me into the car, slamming the door in my face. I yanked at the door, but it won't budge. _Child safety locks, _I though with dread. One of the enemy pack members had dislodged Rafe from Nicolas, and guarded him as he got into the car behind us. We were suddenly speeding away from the inn and I screamed, trying to jump into the front seat and get out.

They pulled me back, shoving me into my seat and trying their damnedest to hold me down.

I wouldn't give in.

I wouldn't give up.

I wouldn't be torn from Rafe.

I wouldn't let this happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Honey, please talk to me," Nicolas requested softly. _I swear to Moon, he calls me honey one more time and I'm gone to rip out his vocal box, _I thought, keeping my arms crossed as I stared at the wall. "Please, Toni." I frowned, turning to glare at him.

"Let. Me. Go," I said slowly, hoping his impossibly slow brain could comprehend what I was saying.

"You're just not thinking clearly, give it some time," he replied, brushing my cheek. I flinched away, turning to face the wall once more.

"I'm not going back. End of discussion," I stated, and he sighed.

"You'll love it there. Wide open spaces, great places to hunt, we could be alone," he murmured, and I laughed. The last I wanted to do was be alone with him.

"That's not happening. Period." He frowned slightly, running a hand over his face and standing up.

"We're going, wether or not you want to. It'll grow on you, it's so much better than this city, Toni," he responded, but I said nothing. It wasn't the city I was in love with. He waited for me to speak, but he left when he realized I wasn't going to say anything.

* * *

I sat in the corner, considering multiple ways to escape. Each scenario ended in failure, and I had less and less options with each one. I sighed, rolling my head on the wall to look at the door that imprisoned me. I wondered how thought out this was. I was in a concrete room with a steel door and a barred window. Funny how it's so similar to a jail, isn't it?

I turned away from the door, the moonlight flooding in from the window covering my face in its precious rays. I sighed, thinking of my time here so far. I approximated that I'd been here four days, not including the day they brought me, I was knocked out. Nicolas came in everyday at breakfast and dinner, trying to convince me of how great going back to America was going to be.

I wasn't buying it. I wasn't going. I wasn't leaving the city that I'd come to love, and person within its beautiful structures. I knew what he was doing, making me skip lunch, feeding me less and less everyday. He was trying to weaken me, so when it was time for us to get on that plane at the airport I wouldn't be able to fight. I was smarter than that, though, and I'd been saving my energy. I hardly ever moved, pretending to be loosing my strength.

That would be my last ditch effort to get away. I'd go silently, and when we got outside I'd open the biggest can of whoop-ass they'd ever seen, or ever would see. I'd get away, I'd find my way back to the city, I'd escape, I'd have my freedom. I knew we where located in the woods by the scents that sometimes wafted through the small creases in the window sill. Pine, dirt, nature.

I had to sleep, I'd been awake too long. But every time I'd try, all I could thinking was that I might wake up across an ocean.

* * *

A loud crash jerked me from my sleep, my eyes shooting open and sweeping the area. Silence. I sat up slowly, my hand pressed against the stone cold floor I had been lying on. Another noise, more like a yelp than anything, reached me. It was right outside the door, a body being dragged on the floor. I stood up quietly, my hand laid on the wall for balance. I watched as the doorknob broke off and hit the floor with a deafening clang, the door swinging open with a grunt. I gasped, falling to my knees. Rafe.

"Rafe," I whispered, my voice hoarse with lack of water. He sprinted to me, his body slamming into mine as I grasped at his fur, crying into him. The rest of the pack was gathered at the door, Esme coming in and licking my face. I kissed her on the head and hugged her, taking in her soft scent. Gabriel whimpered, obviously a sign that we'd have to wait until later to for reunions.

I got up and ran to the door with them, looking both directions. Gabriel took off and I followed the best I could, but I was weaker than I'd originally believed. I could already feel the lack of food by the time we got outside, passing the door they had knocked down to get in. Suddenly, it seemed every bell and whistle went off. Red lights flashed and the alarm sounded, my hands shooting over my ears.

They led me around the side of the building, everyone sliding to a stop by a vehicle. _Moon be praised_, I thought, hopping in and finding the keys in the ignition. I turned the engine on, put it in drive, and pressed on the gas, dirt flying behind me as I saw the very narrow road ahead of me. I heard Nicolas howl, a painful, soul piercing sound. He was pissed.

I found the knob for the air conditioning and turned it on, letting the natural air from outside flow in rather than the freezing cold car air. I breathed deep, focusing on the very small road ahead as I drove, watching the shadows in the woods, making sure it was only my pack that followed.

When the road disappeared, Gabriel led the way for me, staying in my headlights so I could see him. The pack would slow when I did, mainly only to go up a steep hill or low grad that would be dangerous to go on too fast. I was constantly flipping my head around and watching my mirrors, my nerves going crazy. _It can't be this easy, it shouldn't be this easy, _I thought to myself as I looked in the rearview mirror for the thousandth time.

Everyone suddenly stopped and disappeared, Rafe standing on the edge of the woods. Someone caught his attention and he wavered, acting as if he didn't want to leave. He left my sight, and I gasped silently. I was really freaked out now. I made sure the doors were locked, and tried to keep myself sane, tapping my fingers on the wheel nervously. Someone knocked on the window a few minutes later and I jumped about two feet in the air, yelping in surprise.

"Rafe," I murmured, fumbling with the lock and opening the door. He wrapped me up in his arms before I could manage to step out of the car, lifting me and setting me on the ground.

"Never again, I swear. Never again," he whispered, and I started to cry again. I could smell the city, we'd made it. I was okay, I was alive, I was with him. It was going to be alright.

"I didn't think you'd find me, I couldn't get out," I said, gripped his coat tightly, too afraid to let him go.

"I know, I know. It's alright. Everything's alright," he purred, speaking into my ear. I nodded, someone else hugging me from behind now. I realized it was Esme, her hand stroking my hair.

"Let's go home," she whispered, and I nodded in agreement, letting Rafe scoop me up off the ground and place me in the car.

* * *

"Didn't he feed you?" Rafe asked after I had finished my second plate of food, and I shrugged.

"Kind of. He only fed me breakfast and dinner, and those were both reduced to only a piece of meat by the time you came. He was trying to weaken me, I think. That way he could get me on a plane without fuss," I answered, Rafe pressing his lips together.

"Where was he going to take you?" Gabriel asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Back to America, North Dakota or something," I replied sourly, lying my head down on the table. I was full for the first time in a week and I was suddenly very tired, my entire body demanding rest.

"We can talk tomorrow, why don't you go and get some sleep?" Esme said, and Rafe nodded. I stood and he picked me up, cradling me in his arms as he carried me up stairs. I was asleep before I hit the pillow.

* * *

I rolled over, groaning as I opened my eyes. The curtains weren't open, but the sunlight still reached me, making me squint my eyes as I looked at it's position. Why was it behind the inn? There was a gentle knock, and I sighed.

"Come in," I said, watching as Vivian entered, sitting on the bed beside me. She held a cup out to me, my throat screaming thanks as the cold water hit my mouth. "Thanks." She smiled, taking the cup back after I'd emptied it.

"Rafe's out on patrol, he should be back soon," she stated, seeming to read my mind.

"Oh, okay. Exactly what time is it?" She laughed, turning to look at the sun.

"About four, p.m.," she replied, and I rolled my eyes as I flopped back down.

"Gracious, could I have slept any longer?" She really laughed at that, and I smirked. "Thanks for the compassion, I'm really feeling the love." She set the cup on the side table and laid down next to me, putting her hands behind her head.

"Yup, that's me. Always in touch with my feelings," she murmured, and I smiled.

"_I _was kidding. You, on the other hand, are being very serious. Way to kill the joke," I responded, she only rolled her eyes. The front door opened and closed quickly, and I smiled. Rafe's scent rolled up to me as he climbed the stairs, two at a time, practically running down the hall.

"Here comes lover boy, that's my cue. I'll talk to you later," she whispered, making sure he couldn't hear her. She grabbed the cup and stood, leaving the room before he entered.

"Whoa, sorry. Is she awake?" he questioned quietly, and I tried not to laugh.

"Nope, I'm not awake. I'm currently exploring the deepest corners of Candyland with my magic wand in an attempt to stop the evil Lord Licorice," I stated, and I heard Vivian laugh.

"No, she's not awake," she answered, heading down the hall. Rafe opened the door and smiled at me, closing it behind him.

"You know, I've been gone three hours and I nearly had a heart attack," he said, lying down beside me.

"Heart attack?! Why?" I asked, sitting up. He laughed, brushing his fingers over my face.

"I couldn't stand to be away from you, it was driving me up a wall." I laid my head on his chest and smiled, my body sprawled out over his.

"Huh, good thing I was sleeping," I responded, and he nodded.

"Lucky for you."

"Is Will still pissed at me?" I questioned, waiting for Rafe to respond. He swallowed, his eyes seemingly searching for something on the ceiling as he thought about it.

"Yes, he...," Rafe started, taking a breath. "He thought you should stay with Nicolas." I gasped, my mouth hanging up about as much as it could.

"What?!"

"He said that if you were with Nicolas you'd be away from me," he murmured, and I nuzzled into his neck.

"But _you'd _never hurt me," I replied softly, and he nodded.

"Of course not, never. I only want what's best for you, whatever makes you happy," he replied, and I knew what he meant. _Even if that meant you'd be with someone else_.

"It's you that makes me happy, it's _you _that I want," I breathed, his arms tightening around me as his lips brushed my forehead. I reached up and pressed my lips against his, his hand holding my face as it became more fierce. I suddenly noticed some hustled movement downstairs, and I pulled away.

"What's going on?" I asked, mostly to myself. I stood up and caught my reflection in the mirror. _Oh my...,_ I thought, touching my hair. I grabbed a brush that was sitting on the dresser and yanked it through my hair before grabbing Rafe's hand. He led me downstairs, everyone gathered in the living room. They were all crowded around the T. V., and my mouth parted slightly.

"CNN has just confirmed two American citizens who were touring Bucharest, Romania were brutally mauled and killed early this morning. Authorities are neither confirming nor denying that there is an animal loose in the city..." I gripped the doorframe, Rafe grabbing on to me as I headed towards the floor. _No..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I can't believe he...," I started, fading out as I shook my head. I was all but limp as Rafe held on to me, and Vivian suddenly realized who I was talking about.

"Nicolas," Vivian stated, and everyone turned to me.

"This is exactly what he did last time," I thought aloud, and Gabriel stood.

"It doesn't matter, the authorities won't do anything about it," he stated, and I couldn't help but be a little confused.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, standing up on my own will.

"The people here believe in the _loup-garoux_. They'll understand this is our will, they'd never come after us," Vivian answered, making me narrow my eyes.

"But, those were American tourists," I responded, she only shrugged.

"The government will give their families some sort of sympathy, and it'll be dismissed." Oh. Now I was beginning to see the benefits of living in our city of origin. Lucky, lucky us.

"We can't just let him continue to kill innocent people though," I said, and she nodded.

"We'll stop him before it gets any further," Gabriel affirmed. Fantastic.

* * *

"Do really think you'll be able to stop him?" I asked Rafe, combing out my wet hair after my shower.

"Yes, I do. I don't want you to worry about it, about anything. Alright?" He touched my chin and I looked him, nodding.

"Okay. But, you have to stay here, with me," I replied, a smile forming on his face.

"I think that's do-able," he answered, his hands feeling all the contours of my neck.

"Good," I whispered on to his lips, his hand tracing my shoulder. His lips kissed a line up my neck, his tongue tasting my jaw line as I pressed my body against his. He rolled over, lying on top of me as his mouth worked with mine, his fingertips pressing on my hips.

"You taste amazing," he mumbled into my neck, making a smile form on my face. A true, happy, love-filled smile. A soft knock interrupted us, Rafe growling quietly in annoyance.

"Yes?" he called, and I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Time to go," Vivian stated, and I smiled. He rolled his eyes, lying his forehead on mine.

"Alright, give us a minute," Rafe replied, smiling down at me. Tonight was the night we finished this. After a couple days of searching, the pack had found them hiding in an old abandoned building just outside of the city.

"I thought you said you could stay here," I whispered, and he looked at the wall.

"Maybe I stretched with truth, just a little," he replied, rolling off of me and standing up.

"That sucks," I responded, and he reached down and kissed me.

"I'm going to go take care of the problem. Then, I'll come back and we'll have all the time in the world," he said.

"Promise?" He nodded, kissing my hand.

"I promise." I watched him leave, kissing his hand and putting it in my direction. He closed the door, the small click seemed really loud as I sat up. I wanted him here, I wanted to be with him, I didn't want to sit in the inn. I stood up and left the room, walking downstairs into the living room. Vivian sat on the couch, turning her head to watch the cars pull away from the curb.

"Want to watch 'Deal or No Deal'?" she asked, and I smirked.

"No." I sat down beside her and laid my head on her shoulder, heaving a sigh.

"Sucks," she said, and I nodded.

"No shit." She smiled, reaching down and playing with my hair. I sat and listened to her talk to the television, continuing to tell the fat contestant "No Deal". I finally dozed off after she decided "Deal" near the end. I was shaken awake what felt like a few seconds later, Vivian placing a finger over her lips. I listened intently, wondering what she had heard.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, her voice barely audible. I shook my head, sitting up and sniffing the air. Nothing. A small tapping caught my attention, making me lean in head in that direction it was coming from. Ta-tap, ta-tap, ta-tap. It sounded oddly like-

"Oh," I said, my head whipping towards the doorway as a tawny wolf stepped into view. "Nicolas." He snarled, licking his lips as he pulled them back to bare his teeth.

"Move," Vivian whispered, grabbing my arm and yanking me up off the couch. I staggered backwards with her, moving towards the den. He snapped his teeth and stepped towards us, his fur bristling.

"Nicolas, whatever you're thinking, it's wrong. I had to leave. You weren't feeding me, I was going to die at the rate you were going," I said, Vivian slightly flinching at the "die" part. "I _had _to leave." He barked viciously, apparently objecting to my statement. _Alright, on three I'm moving for the den, _I thought, stepping back slowly. _One. _

"We couldn't let you take her back to America," Vivian stated, holding her ground while Nicolas growled at her. "It's against the Law." _Two. _

"She's right," I responded, not sure I was helping. _Three. _As if she could read my mind, Vivian darted into the den at the exact same time I did, sprinting for the window at the back of the building. We heard Nicolas slide into the room behind us, our feet carrying us as fast as they could. Vivian released my hand and dove through the window, landing in her wolf form in the alley.

I jumped and stretched, feeling the perfect night air on my face. I screamed out in pain as Nicolas grabbed me, yanking me back, causing me to land on the window sill. The broken glass ripped through my chest as he pulled me down on to the floor, my voice portraying my pain as I cringed on the wooden boards.

"Don't touch me! Leave me be!" I snapped, wrapping an arm around my wounded torso as he stepped towards me. He seemed to laugh, licking his fangs as he continued on his path. I scrabbled away from him, scooting along the floor, every movement causing me pain. He sniffed the air around me, his mouth dripping with the saliva that my blood caused.

"Don't even think about it!" I exclaimed, reaching over and kicking him in the face with my foot. "There's more were that came from! You want some?! You'll have to fight for it!" The thought seemed to appeal to him as he got closer, making me flinch away. Where was Vivian? Where was anyone, in fact? My question seemed to be answered as someone collided with Nicolas, both of them tumbling to the ground.

"Gabriel," I whispered, trying to move towards the back door. Another wolf leaped over me, landing in front of me and glancing back. Rafe. Nicolas hopped to his feet, snarling at them both. Rafe growled protectively, making sure to stay in front me.

"Nicolas, don't do this," I begged, knowing the outcome wasn't going to be good. "It doesn't have to be this way, it never had to be this way." Nicolas lowered his head to look past Rafe, a small whimper escaping his throat. I suddenly remembered what kind of person he used to be. Smart, kind, even a gentleman at times. He took a step forward and immediately was told his mistake as the room was filled with snarls. I hadn't realized how many others had entered the room until I looked around, picking Vivian's white coat from the others.

Nicolas was entirely alone, surrounded, and outnumbered. No one else from his pack had come to help him. I noticed blood on some, figuring it was the payment from the other pack. I hoped that I hadn't known any of them, guilt suddenly overwhelming me.

"It's over," I said simply, staring at him. Everything was quiet, no one moved. I heard the small tap as my blood began to drip on to the floor, everyone turning their head slightly in my direction. The noise only reminded them of my shortened time, I needed attention. "Just..." I paused, gazing into his eyes. "Just go. Find what's let of them, just go." He whimpered loudly and tried to step towards me, but was blocked. "_Go._" He huffed his breath and worked his way around me, pushing the door open and running outside.

"No body touch me," I ordered quickly, just as everyone turned to me at the same time. "Will." He pushed his way between Ulf and Finn, walking up and licking my face. "I think this deserves a trial, don't you?" He gave a small bark, turning his head and looking for Gabriel's approval. He nodded, sprinting out the door. I laid my hand on the floor to scoot myself back, but I stopped and lifted it up. It was coated in blood, causing me to glance down. I was sitting in a large pool of the thick, dark liquid, making me laugh a little. Apparently, the gashes were deeper than I originally thought.

"Ouchies," I murmured, Rafe stepping towards me slowly as I looked up. "I really made a mess of myself, didn't I?" He whimpered, nudging my neck with his nose. Everyone knew, I knew. It was over. I was going to join my parents, my family, and my friends. I sighed, tangling my hand into his warm fur. "I love you," I whispered, everything suddenly feeling very dim, out of focus. My vision was becoming fuzzy around the edges, and I knew I wasn't crying. "I love you so much."

**End**

* * *

Well, um, that's it. End of story. I guess if enough people want to know what happens after this, I can write a sequel or something. But, if not, that's all she wrote. I hoped you guys liked it. R&R and all that...man, I cannot believe I'm going to cry sniff. Thanks to all my fans, you guys are the best! sniff


	8. DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU HAVE FINISHED CH7

I couldn't live with myself! No one has even responded to the final chapter (currently) and I can't live with the guilt! SHE'S NOT DEAD!! gasp There! I said it! I might write a sequel, just to tell everyone what happens afterwards, but it won't be so problematic... Yeah, I'm sorry. _Hopefully_, you read this after you read the last chapter. Geez...


	9. Author's Final Note

HEY!! Aaaalrighty. I have been swamped with a-mazing reviews, sooo by popular demand...dramatic pause...I have decided to write a sequel. I'm not sure how long it's going to be, or even what the plot is yet, BUT I do have some ideas, whoot. Anyhoo, I'm pretty sure that it'll be called "Answered Questions" (nifty, right?), so be on the look out for the first chapter soon! I 3 u all!


	10. Author's Final FINAL Note

Just in case you gusy haven't realized it, the sequel to "Deadly Mistakes" (or at least the first chapter) has been posted. The story is called "Answered Questions". Hope you like it as much as the first one!

ShazzyBella


End file.
